The present invention relates to a fluid cooled cylinder liner for a cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
DE 199 26 794 A1 discloses a cylinder liner for mounting in a cylinder, the cylinder liner having a collar in which a cooling water conduit is integrated and the collar having an outer circumferential surface operable as a sealing surface for sealing contact with the cylinder head. This publication does not describe an arrangement for circulating cooling water to and from the cylinder liner.
The present invention provides a cylinder liner for a cylinder of an internal combustion engine, which facilitates the installation and replacement of those components of the cylinder liner which are comprised in a cooling fluid circulation arrangement of the internal combustion engine.
The collar of the cylinder liner of the present invention is communicated with the circulating cooling fluid bores of the crankcase of the internal combustion engine through which cooling fluid is supplied to, and transported away from, the cylinder liner and the cylinder liner of the present invention offers particular advantages in connection with the re-furbishing or replacement of the sealing components involved in this circulation arrangement. While the refurbishment or replacement of sealing components of conventional wet cylinder liners requires the disassembly of the sealing components and the removal of the cylinder liners from their respective cylinders, the cylinder liner of the present invention permits refurbishment of a sealing component merely by removal of the deficient sealing component and installation of a new sealing component.